From the Past to the Future: Ancient Series Book 1
by BlueEyesWhiteDragon17
Summary: a Pharaoh's soul gets to be used a as pawn in a deadly game. He is sent to the modern day world where the kingdom that he loved so greatly is now in ruins. There he falls captive to hungry slave traders, ruthless treasure hunters,not-so-swooning ladies...
1. Character List

List of Characters

Ramses X – becomes a pawn in a dangerous game cat and mouse. His memories are wiped from his previous lifetime, but not long after he is brought to Jacques and Henry's dig, does he start to remember.

Lady Verena Engel Hertz – the youngest daughter of the late Lord Charles Hertz and Lady Christine Hertz, Verena is a misfit in her family of three older brothers. She likes helping people and she loves history. She comes to Egypt to be with her brother Henry who is on an Egyptian dig with his treasure hunter friend Jacque.

Lord Henry Peter Hertz Xll – is a native explorer, but major history buff like his sister. He believes in preserving and learning the treasures of Egypt then plundering.

Jacques – avid treasure hunter and explorer, he joins Henry Hertz at Abu Simbel. While everyone sleeps, Jacques searches for the Heart of the Nile, a legendary gem that has been seen in many cultures. Jacques has search everywhere and after twelve years of treasure hunting clues have led him to Egypt. He wants to marry Lady Verena so that he could have continued funding. The only thing keeping Jacques from the Heart of the Nile is Ramses X. He needs Ramses memories to find the legendary gem.

Lotus – she is ten-year-old girl on the slave train; she meets Ramses and is able to talk to him in the ancient language though she does not say how she knows it. Her past is a mystery and she does not really speak about it. Scars on her back tell a different story.

Heart of the Nile – is said to hold magical powers to allow the bearer three wishes. In some cultures its describe as lamp. This stone has traveled through many different cultures until it came to rest in the hands of Ramses the Great after his battles in Cannon.

© 2012 D.V.L.H


	2. Prologue

From the Past To the Future

By HistoryLover22 or BlueEyesWhiteDragon17

© 2012 D.V.L.H

Prologue

"You did not just do what you think you did…did you?" asked Bastet as she stroked her cat-like head with one hand on her hips. "Umm that depends on what you think we did," stated Anubis as he turned his jackal head so he didn't have to look in Bastet's eyes. "Oh I think I know what you and that baboon headed Thoth did, you where playing that game again with Seth" retorted Bastet as she glared her yellow cat eyes at Anubis. Anubis winched, but growled in return.

"What's going on" inquired Hathor as she walked up, her bright blue linen dress encircling her body. "Anubis and Thoth did the unthinkable. They where playing with Seth…AGAIN" shouted Bastet. "What's all the shouting?" asked Isis as she walked towards the group. At this time, the other gods and goddesses where crowding around to see what Bastet, the goddess of protection was shouting about. "I think Bastet here, has a hairball stuck in her throat, hence why she's yelling," joked Sobek, the god of the Nile. "Why don't you stuff it, gator mouth?" hissed Bastet. "Hey I'm not a gator, I'm a crocodile" defended Sobek.

That was the final straw; all the gods went into an uproar, insulting one another for no apparent reason. Off in the distant, Seth watched the fight, he chuckled to him self. "This is going to better then I thought". He looked through the pool of water beside him. He turned turn to face the pool, closed his eyes began to chant.

"_Pharaohs from the time of old, come forth from the Underworld to the present day. With flesh, blood and bone, come forth last bearer of the Heart of the Nile, go forth and protect the innocent, from dammed, the weak from the strong, the poor from the rich. Come to the present day and live again" _

Just as the god of destruction finished chanting, somewhere in the hot desert sands of Egypt, somewhere deep inside dark and silent tomb, a loud creaking sound was heard, and suddenly open.

© 2012 D.V.L.H


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lady Verena looked out the French windows of her parent's chateau in Switzerland. The 800 hundred year old chateau sat on a hill, overlooking the near by village of Riederalp. The chateau was surrounded by a snow covered garden in the back and while in the front, where the stables and driveway where located the frost covered gate stood still, like Swiss Guard standing tall and proud. Jack Frost had arrived in Switzerland; even though it was barely a foot of snow it was early for mid October, but soon the skiers would flock to Riederalp for the annual Skier's Fest. Where the locals bring out their homemade goods and sell to the tourists who flock like birds heading south.

Lady Verena sighed; she had everything she could ever want, well almost everything as she placed her hand on her stomach. Even though she was wearing an ebony silk blouse she felt the scars that covered her stomach. It had been six years since the accident that killed her older brother Jonathan and their long time diver Hans Peter. Verena was lucky enough to come out with her life, but her brother wasn't so lucky, he had died in the accident and was buried while Verena was in the hospital. When Verena's parents, Lord Charles Hertz and Lady Christine Hertz found out that she couldn't have any children, they abandoned her. To them a woman, who wasn't able to bare children, was worth nothing. For her parents blood and status meant more to them than family ever did. Henry was the only one who really loved Verena even more after the accident. After Verena was released from hospital she was sent to live in Switzerland, to which she didn't mind because that meant she didn't have to listen to the gossip that would ensue at balls, picnics, and what ever else the London season could produce.

Verena looked down at the news article in her hand, it was dated two days ago, but the headline burned into her memory.

**Lord and Lady Hertz killed! Pont Del l'Alma Tunnel**

** The world stands in shock as the Pont Del l'Alma Tunnel claims two more lives of the British nobility. Lord Charles Daniel Hertz and his beloved wife, Lady Christine Angela James Hertz where killed when a truck carrying fruits and vegetables lost control and crashed into the couple's Mercedes Benz on October 19****th****. This is the same tunnel where just 15 years ago killed the world's beloved Princess Diana, Princess of Wales. Police where on the scene within minutes after the accident. Lady Hertz was pulled from the wreckage by a passing motorist, but died shortly after. The police are starting their investigation, they are not commenting at this moment. They have closed the tunnel until their investigation is done. "The British couple where passing through France to see their daughter Lady Verena Engel Hertz who lives in Riederalp, Switzerland." Says British ambassador Mon. Henry Jordan. Lord Charles Hertz, who was made a lord 26 years ago on the birth the heir, Daniel Markus Hertz in 1986; he made his fortune in both the cosmetics and fashion industry. Lord Charles and his wife; Lady Christine will be greatly remembered. Our hearts go to the three surviving children, Lord Daniel, Lord Henry, and Lady Verena Hertz. **

Verena dropped the French newspaper and cried into a velvet cushion near her. "Dame Hertz ist alls all right" asked an older woman in a servant uniform. Verena kept on crying". "Was ist" said the fiftyish looking woman as she sat down beside Verena. Verena kept on crying, "Ah hush meine kind, alls ist all right" she soothed in broken English. Just then, the phone rang. "Du stay here. Ich get telephone" came the broken English again. Verena look up and smiled weakly, she loved, Jasmine very much. Jasmine was new when Verena came here to live. Over the years they had more of a mother daughter relationship than a servant to mistress relationship. "Dame Hertz ist es Meister Hertz from Egypt" called Jasmine from down stairs. Verena's heart soared, "Henry" she said as she stood up and hurried down the marble staircase.

The clicking sound of Verena's heels announced her presents as she took the phone from Jasmine and smiled a brief smile. "Henry" stated Verna her voice choked up. "Vee, how are you handling things? I heard about what happened to mom and dad…I'm sorry I really hoped I could be there for you right now" said the soft gentle voice of Henry Hertz. "I know, feel so broken right now, I feel all alone. First Jonathan and now dad" wept Verena. "I know what you mean, and to think that Daniel is now the second Lord of Cornwall is rather scary" came the reply. There was no reply from Verena, "You know it sounds like you need a vacation. Why don't you join me here? In Egypt, you'll love it I just know you will," suggested Henry as he waited for his sister's reply. "I don't know, with all that's happened in the news lately. I mean wealthy Egyptians are getting attacked all the time", said Verena wearily. "Come on Vee, is this the same girl who punched the Blackmore boys after they called her a chicken. Where is your sense of adventure" encouraged Henry.

Verena looked at the grandfather clock, which was standing in the hall. She sighed, "Alright, but for how long?" asked Verena. "As long as my baby sister wants" smiled Henry. "Okay I guess it won't hurt to get out of the Europe for awhile," replied Verena. "Alright my sis is coming to Egypt. Don't worry me and Jacques will meet you at the airport in Cairo" said Henry. "Okay, but before you get all excited, Daniel called this morning. He said he was going to send all of father's Egyptian collection to me, here at the chateau. He wanted me to tell you that" said Verna. There was a long pause on the other line. "Henry are you still there?" asked Verena. "Yes" came the quiet response. "Why does Daniel want all of the Egyptian collection in Switzerland and not at home?" asked Henry. "He said something about not wanting to be around "creepy old stuff" those are his words" quoted Verena. "I see…hold on one moment…. yes…yes…okay…" "Henry are you talking to someone else?" asked Verena. "Okay thanks, Hi I'm back. Oh yea that was Jacques giving me a report of something I needed. Hey listen I got to run, but call me when you know when your flight gets in and don't forget to pack your summer things. It's technically winter here, but it's still warm though. So pack clothes that are decent, okay the men down here are rather picky and I don't want you to get kidnapped or something okay sis". "Okay big brother" smiled Verena. "Okay hope to see you soon. Love you bye" ended Henry as Verena heard a click on the other line.

"Jasmine…pack my bags…I'm going to Egypt"

As Henry ended the call, he looked over to where Jacques was getting the workmen ready. He walked over to the army jeep, and got in the front seat. "Who was zat you were talking to?" asked Jacques his messy brown hair blowing in his face. Henry turned to face him. "Oh that was my little sister, Vee as I call her. I asked her to come to Egypt for a break" replied Henry. "Is zat right, you know it's rather dangerous for a mear woman to come to a foreign country that is in the middle of an uprising" stated Jacques as he lowered his safari hat over his eyes more, thus making him look more dangerous then he already was. Henry stood up from his seat in the jeep and rising to his full height of 6'4. "Listen do you think that I don't know that. Verena is different from any mear…woman. She beat up three boys for calling her a chicken when she was only ten, and she is not the social butterfly that everyone here thinks she is. She is more of a wallflower if anything," stated Henry in a deeper tone of voice. Jacques glared at him, but Henry glared back. "You know what, you are right" smiled Jacques as he backed off and let Henry have his way. "I guess I can't judge a book until I have read it". Henry laughed, "You know Jacques, I don't believe what every one says about you. You can be a funny guy, you know that". Jacques laughed too. "Listen no hard feelings," asked Henry. "None Monsieur Hertz" said Jacques as he bowed his head. "What have I told you about the Monsieur thing, it's Henry, just Henry. No need to be so formal, when were playing in the sand box after all" joked Henry. "That's right. I best go back to work," replied Jacques. "Alright let me know when we can head out," said Henry as he turned to relax in the jeep. "I will, you won't last long though," said Jacques under his breath as he walked away.

Somewhere in the desert near the Valley of the Kings, Ramses opened his eyes. He immediately shaded his eyes, since the bright sun shone directly into his eyes. Ramses slowly stood up, and looked around. The dryness of his throat told Ramses that he needed to find water fast. _"If it were only night, then I might be able to find the path to Thebes" _said Ramses in ancient Egyptian. The sandy brown desert stretched as far as Ramses could see. Ramses looked down and saw that he was wearing a simple white linen kilt. He noticed that he was wearing his golden sandals and arms bands. His well-defined tanned body glistened in the hot Egyptian sun as he felt the searing scorch his skin. Ramses tried to make sense of what was happening. He was sure he died, but he couldn't remember; all his memories from his live were gone.

Suddenly out of the corner out of his eyes he saw moving figure, as Ramses strained his eyes, he could make out to what looked like a traveling caravan. He ran as far as his long legs could carry him up the nearest sand dune. As soon as he reached the top of the nearest sand dune, he again squinted to see if it wasn't mirage he saw, but there it was, still moving was the caravan. Ramses ran down the other side of the sand dune towards the moving caravan, but there was a voice at the back of his mind saying that something was not as it seemed.

"Hey Abdulla did you see that in the distance" asked Mohammed Bali. "What do you mean Bali? Are you seeing things again, it's just a mirage" stated Abdulla as he reined in his horse to face his friend. "No I'm sure I saw something this time…hey what's that" pointed Bali as he also reined his horse and pointed to a moving figure. "I don't know, but what ever it is, it's coming this way. Lets go and investigate," stated Abdulla as he grabbed his ancient Winchester rifle from its holster. "Are you sure we should" asked his friend. "Of course, you never know, we might get our selves another slave. Maybe someone we could actually sell to Jacques Maline. You know he wasn't happy with our last batch of "workers" I don't think he'll ever find that Heart of the Nile. Everyone knows it's just an old wives tale," stated Abdulla with disgust. "Okay, Mali bring me the ropes and the old mule," hollered Bali to one of the riders not to far behind him.

A few moments later the mule and ropes where brought to the front of the line. The captured prisoners looked at each other in fear, each one was worrying about what was going to happen. As they saw this transaction being done, a small ten-year-old girl with sad brown eyes peeked out of a small cart. She then held the plain rugged looking wooden cross; it was the same cross she had carved out of piece slightly charred wood six months ago. The child sent a prayer, hoping that the poor soul that the slave traders where going to capture; had the guts to run away from them. "Run away brave soul, run for your life" said the child as she watched the two traders ride towards the figure.

Ramses stopped running, he saw that two riders where coming towards him. He looked down on his left side and that was when he saw the incision scar. _"Wait, this isn't making any sense. I would have only received this scar unless… No that can't be…how can I be…dead," _said Ramses in confusion as he ran his left hand over the scar. "_None of this is making any sense…"_ but before Ramses could finish his sentence the two riders had approached.

© 2012 D.V.L.H


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ramses looked at the two men on horses, the outfits they were wearing where different from what the Egyptians wore. "_They must be visitors, or invaders" _though Ramses. "What's your name, stranger" asked Abdulla as he held his rifle in the air. Ramses looked at the man who spoke, he didn't recognize the speech. Oh how he wished he paid attention in languages when he was younger. The man spoke again. "What is your name" Abdulla stated in a louder voice. Ramses replied, _"Do you know to whom you speak to, peasant? I'm Ramses Son of Ra, Son of Horus, King of Egypt". _"What did he say?" asked Bali "I didn't recognize the language, I know he isn't English that's for sure". "I don't know what he is, but take a good look at him, if my eyes don't deceive me; I believe those are gold bands around his arms and the same for his sandals" stated Abdulla to his friend. "You know what, he looks like an ancient Egyptian. How much do you think Jacques will pay for him?" snickered Bali. "Lots of gold that's for sure" smiled Abdulla "Get off your horse" ordered Abdulla. "What for" asked Bali. "This man is going to be riding him. We don't want to scare him off now don't we" smiled Abdulla. Bali looked at his friend; he hesitated for moment then reluctantly got off his horse. He indicated to the stranger to mount the horse. It took awhile until the stranger knew what he was trying to say, but slowly and surely the stranger mounted. Bali noticed that the stranger had trouble mounting, but once on the horse he was quick to figure out what the reins were for. Bali saw Abdulla signal him to leave first. The stranger looked offended, but when he was offered water from Bali's canteen he seemed to relax. As Bali galloped as fast as the old mule could go, he caught up with the caravan. He ordered Mali, his brother-in-law to make camp and to place the slaves in tents. "What for" asked Mali "We never place them in tents". "I know, but Abdulla found what appears to be an Egyptian who thinks he's an ancient, so you add that with the fact Jacques Maline pays top pound for good "workers" Abdulla wants to keep him easy to handle until he gets here" explained Bali. "Oh I see and then as soon as he drugged chain him to the Maline "workers" added Mali. "You bet he'll fit right in. Get some clothes for him will you, Abdulla wants him to go through the "screening process" if you know what I mean". "Who doesn't Bali?" laughed Mali as he went to prepare the slaves.

Ramses wondered what language the men were speaking; he didn't under stand a word. They must have understood that he was in distress, because one of them got of his horse and offered the animal to him. He wondered why they would ride the horses instead of using a chariot, but he shrugged it off as he climbed the magnificent animal. Ramses noticed the man who offered him the horse; took off in what appeared to be something cross a horse and a donkey. Ramses was greatly offended when the man rode ahead, but then relaxed when he was offered some water. _"I wonder who is now in charge of Egypt, they have a lot of explaining to do," _thought Ramses as he and the older looking man rode together in silence.

When they arrived at the camp every thing seemed quiet, men were standing around fires and horses were tied up near tents. As Ramses got off the horse and looked around, he saw that the man he was riding with also had gotten off. The man whose name Ramses believed to be Abdulla motioned with his hand, to follow him. As Ramses followed the man into a nearby tent, he saw that the inside of the tent look magnificent, the colors and fabrics screamed wealth and status. As the man named Abdulla sat down, he motioned for Ramses to do the same, so Ramses followed suit. It wasn't until a young girl was called forth that Ramses felt something was a miss. The voice in his head started screaming to him "something bad is going to happen, get out while you still can", but Ramses ignored it. The young girl handed Abdulla a golden goblet and then offered the same to Ramses. The girl's eyes looked at Ramses, they seemed to say, "Don't drink" but Ramses didn't listen again and drank from the cool liquid that was offered. About an hour later, Ramses felt dizzy he closed his eyes to try to concentrate that he lost his balance and feel to the floor. Darkness surrounded him.

Up in the heavens the Egyptian gods and goddess had finally calmed down. It took over an hour for Osiris the lord of the underworld to sort things out. "Now that everyone has calmed down, lets get to the bottom of this nonsense. Bastet your one of the few who stated this chaos, now explain yourself" ordered Osiris. Bastet glared at Sobek through the corner of her eyes, then took a deep breath. "My lord Osiris, I try and be a peaceful goddess, but there are some of us here that don't understand how important it is to let mortals and the pharaohs of old be. We have to let the mortals deal with their own lives and not interfere. Even if they don't believe in us, they do have their own God to worship. And the pharaohs who have passed don't need to be uprooted from their eternal slumber, which would be immoral for the mortals of this present age…" "SINCE when are you the goddess of morals?" snapped Anubis. "SILENCE" shouted Osiris "Please continue Bastet," allowed Osiris in a fatherly tone of voice. Bastet smiled and the continued. "You see I do not wish to mention names, but we all agree that the pharaohs deserve to sleep. True their graves are being plundered by these mortals who say they are scholars, but we shouldn't be disturbing the dead ourselves". "That is quite true Bastet," agreed Isis as she stood beside her husband Osiris. Osiris nodded in agreement then said, "I know we all are depressed that we are now mear stories now, but we cannot mess with time. Now what has happened that has caused this fight?" No one spoke, Anubis and Thoth both looked at each other and stepped forward. Osiris looked at the two gods, "Yes what is it, what have you done now?" inquired Osiris with a stern voice. "My lord Osiris, we did not mean for any harm in a way, we were joking you know having fun, but then Seth came and said, "why don't we make it a reality" those were his words" said Thoth with his head low. "Continue". "We thought at first, still thinking it was a game that it would be a great idea. So we could have some fun and well Seth took us literally and well…he took a pharaoh's soul and sent it to the modern world" finished Anubis quickly. "HE DID WHAT!" shouted Isis and Osiris together. The two gods bowed their heads and nodded. "SETH" thundered Osiris. "Yes brother dearest" said Seth causally as he made his way through the sea of gods and goddess. "YOU DID WHAT" shouted his brother. "Oh come on, you would have done it too. I mean please every one of you is depressed why not have a little entertainment. It's been thousands of years since we last had some real fun" stated Seth as he turned to face the crowd of gods. Whispers started to form, with gods agreeing to what Seth was saying. "You know full well why we can't interfere with the souls of the dead," said Isis as she place her hands on her hips. "Well my sweetest sister, it's already done; and you know full well that a god can't undo what has been already done" smirked Seth. "You want to die again Seth" said Horus the god of the pharaohs, war and protection. "Horus my only nephew you know full well that you can't kill a god" smiled Seth. "JUST LET ME TRY, I DID IT BEFORE," shouted Horus as a spear formed in his hand and as he started to attack Seth. "HORUS, SETH STOP THIS AT ONCE," shouted Amun the father of Seth, Isis, Osiris, and Nephthys. The two gods stopped in their place. "Now Seth, which pharaoh have you sent to the modern world. You know if you sent a well known pharaoh that the mortals know there is going to be hell to pay," warned Amun. "Don't worry I wasn't that stupid. I ordered the last bearer of the Heart of the Nile to go to the present world. I mean he was only pharaoh for what, 90 something days; and getting killed in a war isn't pleasant. I thought he could use a vacation," admitted Seth. Amun was silent for a few moments then stated, "You know. There might be something we can do to undo this mess…Isis," "Yes my lord," chirped Isis. "I want you and Ma'at and I guess you need to take Thoth with you, but I want you three to find out who was the last pharaoh to have the Heart of the Nile, when you do tell me ASAP. I know its one of the many Ramses' so start there. Horus see if you can find where the Heart is, again let me know as soon as you do. And Thoth as soon as you are done with helping Isis and Ma'at please look for me. Do you understand?" "Yes my lord" mumbled Thoth. "Okay you two, he pointed at Anubis and Seth. I'm going to start dealing with you in private, and all of you go back to your business and DON'T CAUSE ANYMORE TROUBLE" roared Amun as he escorted the two delinquent gods to the enchanted pool.

© 2012 D.V.L.H


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lady Verena looked out the window of her family's private jet. Her brother the newly made Lord Daniel Hertz sent over their father's collection of Egyptian artifacts to Verena via the private jet. Verena then sent a quick message to Daniel explaining her need of the plane and with a stern reply Daniel stated that he was all right with the use of the plane and wished her a safe trip. The sandy populated city of Cairo drew closer as the plane started it's decent. Verena's heart seemed to skip a beat when she saw the Great Pyramid of Khufu and the Nile River as they drew closer into view. "I'm really here, I can't believe it" said Verena to herself as she fastened her seat belt and turned her attention to a history book on Egyptian mythology, which was laying in her lap. When the planed landed on the tarmac at the Cairo International Airport and then taxied to the special flights area, a well-dressed customs agent and two secret agents like bodyguards waited for the plane to come to a halt before boarding the plane. "Lady Hertz it's an honor to meet you" said the Customs Agent with a harsh Arabic accent. "Thank you" replied Verena as she nodded her head. "May I please see your passport?" asked the Custom's Agent politely "Thank you" he replied when Verena handed him the passport. "May I ask if this is business or pleasure?". "Pleasure for sure" smiled Verena. "Alright, I see everything is in order. Do you have someone to escort you to your destination, my lady? Do you need these two bodyguards?" asked the agent as he handed Verena her passport. "Yes I do my brother, he is waiting for me, and no my brother has his own guards, but thank you" smiled Verena unable to keep her excitement any longer. "Alright, I wish you then a pleasant stay my lady, and welcome to the Land of the Pharaohs," welcomed the Customs Agent before he left the plane with the two guards following behind.

Verena unstrapped herself and placed her passport in her purse, she then said her thank yous to the flight crew and disembarked the plane. When she cleared the cabin door the searing heat hit her like a fireball in the face. The temperature had seemed to soar into the high 40s than the cool air-conditioned plane cabin she was used to. As Verena made her way down the steps, she saw Henry running on the tarmac towards here. She quickly cleared the steps and ran to him. The two siblings held each other in a tight embrace as they greeted each other. "It's good to see you, my how you have bloomed" commented Henry as he broke the imamate embrace. "Look how more rugged you have become" laughed Verena. "Henry, we best get going if we want to make it to the ferry" said a new voice. "Oh Verena I want you to meet someone. Vee, this is my foreman and adventure extraordinaire, Jacques Maline. Jacques this is my baby sister, Verena or Vee like I always call her" introduced Henry. "Mademoiselle Hertz it is an honor to finally meet you" charmed Jacques in his French accent, as he gently took Verena's hand and gently kiss it. "I didn't know you were French Jacques. Henry why didn't you tell me, you know my French is terrible," scolded Verena with a smile. "Don't worry, I know my English well enough to get across to you ma chérie" said Jacques as flashed a devilish smile that made Verena's heart flutter. "Charmed" replied Verena. "Now that you kids know each other, let's get going" clapped Henry as he led the way off the tarmac. Jacques let Verena go ahead of him.

"So zis is Henry's sister, interesting. I zink I just found my soul mate or I should say my future funding" thought Jacques as he followed the Hertz siblings from behind. As the three of them approached a dusty army jeep, Jacques helped the baggage man place Verena's bags into the jeep. When they left the airport, Jacques kept quiet as he listened to the conversation that was happening around him. But in his diabolical mind, Jacques was planning on how he could woo Henry's sister into marrying him. "She don't look too bad to bed zat is for sure, I wonder how much she is worth though. Lady Verena would make a prize to any man, awe but that reminds me. I need to zee if Roland has contacted Abdulla and Salilem about more slaves for the dig" thought Jacques to himself as he drove through the streets of old Cairo. "Hey Jacques" interrupted Henry. "Huh…oh what is it Henry" asked Jacques. "How long till the ferry" asked Henry. "Only ten more minutes" grunted Jacques. "Okay then, be like that," mumbled Henry as he turned his attention to his sister. Ten minutes later, the trio arrived at the docks. Jacques helped get the luggage onto the barge that was heading towards their dig site by the temple of Abu Simbel. The Cleopatra's Water Palace was a well known for it's five star meals and entertainment. It was the perfect for a trip down the Nile.

When the last piece of this luggage was put on board, Jacques headed towards his reserved room complaining of a headache. As Jacques neared his room, he saw someone waiting for him. It was one of Salilem's men, Sanos. He greeted the Arab with a nod of his head and stood beside him. "How many men does Salilem have for me?" whispered Jacques in Arabic. "About five prospects, but he received word from Abdulla that, he found an Egyptian that doesn't speak Arabic, but Abdulla believes it's the ancient language," reported Sanos as he caressed his moon shaped scar on his face. "Is that so, why does he believe that?" asked Jacques looking around making sure neither Henry nor his sister showed up. "The man has arm bands made of gold and his sandals are like the ones that the ancient pharaoh's wore," continued the Arab. "Interesting" replied Jacques as he felt his four-day old beard. "Send word to Abdulla that I want him in pristine condition, when we meet at the slave market in Aswan. That is still going on, right?" clarified Jacques. "Yes, midnight on the outskirts, same rules as always, come in disguise," grunted Sanos. "Alright, is Salilem planning an ambush or something, because otherwise why would you be here," asked the Frenchman. The Arab looked at Jacques, he didn't need to answer. "All right, because I have a little request" started Jacques. "You want another slave girl to bed?" asked Sanos. "Well, yes and no. There is a woman I want you to kidnap, but no harm is to come to her, she is a Lady if you understand my meaning. No man is to bed her, then me understand," said Jacques as he looked at the Arab. The Arab nodded to his meaning, "You want to play the heroic knight as the English call them. Is that right" interpreted Sanos. "That's right, she'll be in room 209, but be careful her brother is in the next room" finished Jacques. "All right, but you must understand that you will be meeting with Abdulla, he rather likes his women. And before you ask why you are meeting up with him and not with Salilem is because the Egyptian authorities, or what's left of them anyways, are killing off and arresting his men. So the exchange will happen at Karnak, again at midnight on the full moon, which is in a few days" finished Sanos. "I see well, I'll take my chances. You tell Abdulla if she becomes pregnant, because of him. I'll cut off his precious manhood, understand" threatened Jacques. "I will be sure to inform him," said Sanos. "Alright no one has seen us talking. Oh and if you come to the Palace Dinning Room you will see the lady in question. She will be sitting on my left, you understand" finished Jacques. The Arab nodded. When Sanos left, Jacques went into his room. "Every zing is going according to plan," he said as he closed the door.

Morning came slowly for the traveling caravan and soon the slaves where taking down the tents. "How is our Egyptian friend? "Asked Abdulla. "He's still asleep, want me to wake him" responded Bali. "No, Sanos sent word that Jacques wants this one in pristine condition" snickered Abdulla. "How did Sanos get word to you so fast? You only sent the falcon last night?" inquired Bali. "He ran into Jacques on the Cleopatra's Water Palace while scouting for some new "workers". So he explained what I had to offer and it sounds like Jacques is interested. He's easy to bait," laughed Abdulla. "Okay I see, but what are we going to do with the Egyptian then. He sure isn't riding my Arabian again" seethed Bali. "Don't worry, he'll ride in the cart with all the other specials for Maline. Chain him to the child, if he runs that girl will keep him here. She's ran away too many times to know what happens in my caravan," ordered Abdulla. "You are the boss," replied Bali. "You bet I am" smiled Abdulla with an evil grin spreading across his tanned face.

It was high noon when Ramses woke up; the bumping of the road startled him awake. When he went to rub his eyes he heard a clanking sound on his right hand. His eyes opened wide where he found a black steel band around his wrist and ankle. He looked around and saw that he was chained to a small girl, the same girl from last night. _"She can't be more then ten summers,"_thought Ramses. "_What in Ra's name is going on?"_ said Ramses as he saw other men and women chained together in pairs. "_We are all prisoners, going to be sold as slaves" _came a timid reply. Ramses was shocked to the core, this child actually understood him. _"What do you mean sold as slaves? And why is it that you can understand me and not those men?" _questioned Ramses. "_They are slave traders, they sell slaves to the highest bidder, but everyone in this cart get's sold to certain man. And if he does not want us, we just go to another man. This certain man's name is Jacques Maline or so they say, he is a treasure hunter or so Abdulla's says."_ the girl paused the continued, "_and as to your question regarding why I can understand you, well I really don't know. All I know is that this language is dead and has been for thousands of years. The only people that know the language are the Egyptologist" _said the girl in ancient Egyptian, she then saw the confusion on Ramses' face, then explained, _"An Egyptologist is someone who learns about the ancient Egyptian past. They study it, and try to solve the mysteries of the past by digging up the pharaohs of old and learning about how they lived and how they died; but that is about it" _smiled the girl when she finished her explanation. Ramses pondered on this new information, _"So you mean to say they are tomb robbers" _stated Ramses with anger as he sat up to take a good look at the young girl. _"Not really, tomb robbers are people who take things out of tombs and sell them to make money. These people only take things out, but show them off, so the whole world can see the treasures of Egypt"_ came the reply. Ramses remained silent and looked out of the moving cart.

It wasn't until sunset when the caravan had stopped moving. Men on horseback dismounted and came towards the cart. _"If only I had a weapon?"_ said Ramses out loud. "_Won't work, they'd whip you before you had the chance. That is why they chained you to me. They know I won't run away anymore, that is why they chain men to women. Because women are slower and it's slows the man down. They want you alive" _replied the girl. Ramses was shocked again, but this time he recovered quickly. He had almost forgot that she new his language. He followed the child as she got up and headed for the exit. Ramses got out and helped her down from the cart, and than walked with the other prisoners to what looked like a crude looking tent. There was only a small fire made, and he could already see all the other people huddling around the fire. _"You know, I never asked you your name?"_asked the girl. "_Same to you, what is your name?" _ Asked Ramses. "_ Everyone calls me either, "You Girl" or "Slave Girl" I don't really have a name. I was born in a slave camp. My mother was sold when I was born and I sort of grew up being sold to one slave caravan to another. So other wise no name" _responded the girl in a sad voice _"What's yours?"_ she looked down at the girl, _"No name how can that be? How about I call you…I'll call you…Lotus?"_ stated Ramses, he saw the girl's eyes widen with delight._ "I like it! Thank you. But you never said your name?"_she inquired. "_My name is Ramses, Son of Ra, Son of Horus, Pharaoh of Egypt,"_ declared Ramses to the child. Lotus's eyes went wide with disbelief. "_You sure you're a pharaoh…they have been gone for ages…I mean everyone who listens to the stories knows that Cleopatra was the last Queen of Egypt"_ stated Lotus. "_Well I am starting to figure that one out, little one" _smiled Ramses. "_So which Ramses are you…there was like I don't know…like 11, 12 pharaohs with the name Ramses… so which are you?"_ Asked Lotus. _"Well my father was Ramses the ninth so I guess that makes me Ramses the tenth"_ answered Ramses as he tried to keep warm. "_Well Ramses. You've got a lot to learn,"_ said Lotus as she stood beside him while looking into the fire.

© 2012 D.V.L.H


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back in the heavens, Isis looked into the enchanted pool and saw the Pharaoh Ramses. "Seth is going to pay for what he's done," muttered Isis. "Who told you that one Mistress of Magic?" said a black cat with a white ankh on its chest while sitting on a rock beside the pool. Isis sent a glare at the cat and then snapped her fingers causing water to be spilled on the cat. "Hey that wasn't nice of you," said the cat as it transformed into Bastet. The cat goddess shook off the remaining water, and then ringed out her dress. "Did I ask for your opinion Bastet, no I didn't, you are partly to blame for this. If you hadn't come forward immediately, Seth could have been stopped, but no you had to go and insult Sobek," snapped Isis. 'That's right, blame it on the cat, ever one does anyways. And he deserved it in the first place" huffed Bastet. "Look what's done is done, the least we can do is help guild Ramses back to the underworld. I mean if he heads towards Karnak, I can transform my self into my cat form, and then lead him to your shrine. There you can tell him what Seth did and how he can get back (if we found a way by them). What you think?" stated Bastet. Isis thought for a moment, "Hmm, you know Bastet I think you may be on to something," said Isis as she looked into the pool. "What's this something you are talking about" asked Hathor as she joined the goddesses. "Bastet found a way we can communicate with Pharaoh Ramses" stated Isis. "Really! How?" asked Hathor. "When he gets to Karnak (and we hope he does) I'm going to transform myself into a cat and lead him to Isis's shrine, There she's is going to explain the why and how to him." explained Bastet. "I see, which reminds me. I don't know how this does, but Bastet I think we should limit your trips to the mortal world from now on. Yes you can do this little job, but I think you have to stay up here in the heavens for awhile," stated Hathor as she too looked into the pool. "Why is that?" said Bastet with great insult. "Because I got this message, from a foreign god named Apollo and…where did you ever meet him" asked Hathor looking at Bastet, whose face was lighting up in a sly smile. "Oh Apollo, oh he from this kingdom called Italy, he lives on what the mortals there call "Mount Olympus" and I met him; when I got lost on boat bound for that kingdom…but that was long time ago. I didn't think he'd remember me "giggled Bastet. Isis and Hathor looked at each other, then Isis said, "Bastet you know we are not allowed to fornicate with foreign gods, it's not right". "Why not, I'm a grown women," stated Bastet. "Yea with a cat's head," laughed Hathor, Isis glared at Hathor. Bastet stuck out her tongue at Hathor. "Okay lets turn our attention to Ramses and not this so called god Apollo," reasoned Isis. "All right, but you sound like a grandmother" glared Bastet as she flinched away from Isis. "That's because I am a grandmother," laughed Isis. "Now how are we going to bring Ramses back to the underworld" asked Isis as she changed the subject.

Verena sat down on the queen-sized bed, the blankets crumping from their neat fold. She looked around the spacious room and then looked up at the ceiling. Verena noticed that the ceiling had been painted to resemble the night's sky; she let out a deep sigh as she closed her eyes. All of a sudden there was a loud banging sound on the door. Verena jumped up and quickly grabbed the small handgun that Henry had slipped into her purse earlier. Verena didn't really know how to use a handgun, "how hard could it be" she thought as she walked slowly towards the door. "Who is it?" she responded in Arabic. There was silence on the other end; Verena went to the spy hole on the door. The man on the other side banged the door again. Verena pulled the hammer back, she felt like she was in a James Bond movie with Pierce Brosnan as 007, but something in her mind was saying "sweet heart this isn't Hollywood". Verena looked out the spyhole again. The man outside had moon shaped scar on his face and looked very menacing. So menacing in fact that it sent chills down Verena's spine, she called out again in German this time, "Wer bist du und was wollen Sie?" The man on the other end looked greatly confused, but soon left Verena's sight. Verena released the hammer and lowered the gun as she exhaled. She then dropped the gun on the nightstand and grabbed her book she had been reading on the plane, and sat down and waited to be called out for dinner.

Three Horus later Henry had come by and knocked on the door that connected his room and Verena's. "May I come in Vee?" asked Henry as he poked his head in. " I don't' see why not" said Verena not looking up from her book. " How are you enjoying Egypt so far?" asked Henry as he sat down on the bed. "It's rather unsafe, I mean three Horus ago a man was banging on my door. It was rather frightening," stated Verena as she looked up from her book. "Really! Did you get at good look at him?" asked Henry his voice filled with concern. "Somewhat, I remember his scar. It was moon shaped" shivered Verena. "I see, we'll tell the captain at dinner, oh! I almost for got, the captain has invited us to his table" stated Henry as he headed towards his room. "Really, when is dinner, by chance when is dinner?" asked Verena. "Oh! How clumsy of me, in about an hour or so. We meet up with Jacques in thirty minutes to go over a few details about the dig. Hope you brought something pretty to ware to dinner" explained Henry as he went to his room, but didn't close the adjuring door. "Well I'll see what I packed, I expected to be dinning rustically not elegantly, but I'll find something decent," said Verena as she went to go look through her closet.

A few minutes later Verena found a full-length evening gown amongst the desert style pants that were the entire craze when traveling over in Egypt. She then put on a simple sliver chain with a flying dove hanging from it. Verena looked over at her iPhone. The phone stated 6:30 pm; Verena then turned the iPhone on silent and slipped it into her purse. She then grabbed a slivery black shawl and went into her brother's room. "Henry are you finished?" asked Verena as she came through the door. "Give me a sec, I can't…get…this…stupid…thing…" "Here let me put that tie on for you," said Verena taking the tie from her struggling brother". "Thanks, why is it that women know how to do these things and men don't" asked Henry as he watched his sister tie his tie. "It's the need of a woman's touch" smiled his sister. "There ready for the season," joked Verena as she readjusted her shawl. "Shall we" said her brother holding out his arm. "Yes I think we shall" smiled Verena as she took his arm.

Jacques was waiting in the first class lounge for Henry and Verena to make their appearance. He was on his second champagne of the evening when they made their appearance. Jacques was taken aback when he saw Verena. She looked like a goddess in her evening dress, with every move it seemed that dress moved with her. Jacques's throat when dry, but when he tried to quench the dryness with the class of champagne, it did nothing. He placed the glass on the table in front of him and stood up to greet Verena. "My Lady you are truly a goddess of Egypt" cooed Jacques as he took Verena's hand and gently placed a kiss on her smooth skin. Verena felt the roughness from Jacques's beard, but when he looked at her, her heart started to race. "Why merci Monsieur Maline" smiled Verena. "So tell me what is it that you do exactly for my brother," asked Verena as she sat down across from Jacques.

Jacques sat down before answering Verena, "I supervise the exuviation and deal with the hiring of workers so that Henry here and others like him don't have to deal with them". "I see. Henry who else is funding this dig? Because if I am not mistaken Abu Simbel has already been studied, have you found something new at the site?" questioned Verena. 'Well there have been some unusual engravings that have only now been discovered. And Jacques here believes that they are the final clues to what, he believes is the Heart of the Nile isn't that right Jacques, but as to who else is funding this dig; there are the universities from China and Japan, but Japan might pull out because of the tsunami last year, but we have yet to hear from them. There is also an Arabian prince who is a fanatic in the subject and then there is me. I am the only one though who is overseeing the project" explained Henry. "I see, so Jacques why do you believe that the engravings have anything to do with this Heart of the Nile. Isn't it just a fairy tale" asked Verena as she ordered a virgin martini. "Well ze Heart as it is nicknamed, is said to bring three wishes to who ever holds it, just like ze lamp and genie, but it does exist and many cultures have stories of a fabled mystical gem that brings wishes, just like a lamp, which it is not. It all started with Ramses ze Great when he traveled with his army to Canon, there they fought a war, and Ramses was the victor. For his prize he took many prisoners and ze Heart of the Nile. But it wasn't called the Heart of the Nile yet. It got its name from the blue color of the Nile River. Some say, that it is a blue diamond, others a sapphire, there are even those who say that it is both" stated Jacques as he finished his drink. "But that is impossible, there is no way a stone can be both" replied Verena as she also finished her drink. "Ah! But that is where the mystery comes in and if you believe in magic, then anything is possible" smiled Jacques his striking green eyes blazing with excitement. "Hey kids, it's time for dinner, Captain's orders" smiled Henry as he looked at a message a waiter brought moments ago. "About zime, I'm starving," said Jacques as he still looked at Verena with hungry eyes. Verena's cheeks started to burn. "Yes we can tell him about that man" said Verena standing up avoiding Jacques's burning gaze. "What man?" asked Jacques with malice lurking in his voice. "Oh some man with a moon scar tried to break into Verena's room," said Henry with concern. Jacques paled, lucky enough for him; no one saw.

Back at the caravan camp, Ramses talked with Lotus about this new age, the ten year old told Ramses all she new about how the world changed over thousands of years. _"If you grew up in a slave camp, how do you know all this?" _questioned Ramses. "_Oh I listen to the other prisoners and I listen to the traders. We don't always travel in the desert. When we are sold we go through towns under the cover of darkness. Sometimes I find these things called magazines. I mostly look at the pictures, and I sort of guess what things are," _stated Lotus. "_I see,"_ said Ramses not quite understanding what Lotus was saying. "_I'll show you when we go through a town"_ smiled Lotus as she lay on her back and looked up at the sky. Ramses did the same and looked up at the sky with her. "_Do you miss it?" _asked Lotus after a while. "_What is that little one?"_ asked Ramses in a fatherly tone. "_The past"_ asked Lotus. Ramses went silent as he looked up at the stars, he couldn't remember what happened in his past life. Something was blocking his memory, but he didn't know what. He sent a silent prayer to the gods, with hopes that he could receive a sign, anything that showed that they cared.

Bastet lounged in the evening sun, as Ra the sun god put the sun to bed and let Nut the goddess of the sky take over. When it was done the god approached her, "Bastet what is being done about Ramses?" asked Ra as he sat down with his falcon head adorned with a crown of the sun. "Beats me, Horus hasn't found the Heart yet and we haven't figured out how to get the pharaoh back. I mean we have to tell me something, soon he will be at Karnak, in three days time and…well you know what I mean," sighed the goddess of protection. "I know what you mean, you wish you can do more" nodded Ra understandingly. Just then Ra cocked his head slightly as if listening to something from afar. "Bastet, Pharaoh Ramses, he prays for a sign" said Ra. Bastet raised her self from the lounge like chair. "Is that so, you know what…I'll go keep an eye on him. Tell Isis to send Horus if she needs me," said Bastet as she left leaving Ra speechless.

Bastet went to the enchanted pool, having gone to the land of the mortals before, she knew what to do. She transformed into her cat form and then leaped into the pool. When the brightness of the light faded, Bastet looked at her surroundings, she smelled the horse and camel manure from the animals near by. The hot sun was absorbed by Bastet's black fur, as she looked around for Ramses. "I wonder where he is" she wondered as she stayed in the shadows of near by tents.

Just as Bastet passed a tent, a sudden crashing sound was heard, and then followed by screaming and yelling. "YOU STUPID GIRL. I SHOULD HAVE YOU WHIPPED!" shouted a man as he threw a young girl out of the tent. Bastet had barely cleared the tent when the girl was thrown out, Bastet jumped into a near by cart and watched as the young girl was taken out into the open.

"BRING ME THE WHIP" shouted Abdulla as he held Lotus roughly by her arm. "Here you go, Abdulla," said Bali as he handed Abdulla the whip. Abdulla raised the whip and the snake like whip came down crashing on Lotus's back. Lotus let out a scream in agony as the whip tore her dress. Ramses heard the commotion and came out, when he saw Abdulla whip Lotus he quickly ran towards the beating, as the whip went up for a second time. Just as the whip left Lotus's back for a second time, Ramses grabbed Abdulla's arm steadily and with all his strength prevented the whip from coming down. _"You MONSTER! She's just a child,"_ screamed Ramses in ancient Egyptian.

Abdulla was taken aback when the Egyptian came forward and held his arm. "GET HIM OFF ME" shouted Abdulla. It took only a few moments for Abdulla's men to realize that Ramses' was intervening. Soon they sprang into action, holding the Egyptian back with all their might. When they finally got him to release Abdulla, Lotus had already run for the safety of the tents. "So you're willing to take the girl's punishment, then so be it," said Abdulla as he's shock receded and was replaced by anger. "Strip his shirt," cried Abdulla as be raised the whip. "Abdulla NO! He's supposed to be in pristine condition," shouted Bali as he blocked the attack. "I DON'T CARE," shouted Abdulla "DO YOU WANT TO TAKE HIS PLACE AS WELL" ragged Abdulla. Bali looked at the rage in Abdulla's eyes then slowly backed away. "No" he said cowardly. Abdulla gave an order to have Ramses turned so that he could whip his back.

As the whip came down across Ramses' back, he flinched his back in so as to have less pain; he let out bit back cry of pain, as he breathed raggedly and waited for the next blow he cried out to the gods. Bastet couldn't stand it any longer, she flexed her paws and drawn her crawls, as she narrowed her cat eyes on her target, she neglected to see the falcon above her prepare for his attack. As she crouched into an attack pose and barred her teeth like a lion waiting for its prey, she thought of all the things she was going to do to the whip man. Bastet waited just as the whip was in mid air then she sprang into action, but the falcon was faster then her. The falcon picked up Bastet in his strong talons and cried out a warning. Bastet struggled, which only made the falcon tighten his grip. She then out of frustration and anger took her drawn claws and struck the bird in the wings. Both animals plummeted to the ground and landed in the manure pile. Bastet sprang from the pile of manure and ran for the cart, but by the time she reached the cart the beating had stopped.

"I'm going to kill that bird," hissed Bastet as she looked for the falcon. "Oh what do we have here, dear me kitty, you do stink" said a small voice. Bastet looked where the voice was coming from. She recognized the girl, "Oh you're the one who was beaten," thought Bastet as she let the young girl pick her up. "I'll kill you later falcon," threatened Bastet as the young girl carried her to the slave tent.

Horus sprang out of the manure, carrying his injured wing at an angle. "I'm going to kill Bastet the next time I see her" said Horus as he avoided the humans. "I can't believe Isis sent me. I got to have a talk with mom, she can't keep sending me to fetch stray goddesses who disobey the rules" said Horus as he found a hiding spot in a half open box of rugs. "It could be worse, I'll wait it out until nightfall" stated Horus as he got into the box before it closed. "I hope I have enough air," wondered the god as darkness surrounded him.

Lotus brought the black cat back to the tent, she saw that Ramses was loaded and already chained in the slave cart. Lotus then saw Bali come and shackle slaves together, "Quick get in the cart with Ramses, before Bali sees you" whispered Lotus as she dropped the cat gently on the ground. She saw the cat obey her, and smiled, "What are you smiling about girl" grunted Bali as he made his way to her. "Nothing sir" said Lotus with her eyes cast down. "Into the cart with you, you've caused enough trouble for one day," ordered Bali as he marched Lotus to the cart that held Ramses and other slaves. Bali chained the two together then walked away, "trouble makers, nothing but trouble makers," he muttered.

© 2012 D.V.L.H


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lady Verena retired early to bed on the second day , it had been a very long day. She had heard the captain say that the Cleopatra's Water Palace was going to dock at Abydos to let off some archeologists. Verena checked the time on her iPhone, the phone read 7:30 pm. She looked outside her cabin window, the sun was just setting and the red and orange hues reminded Verena that she was now alone except for Henry. He was the only one that really cared for her. True she had dates over the years, but all the men where after two things either her money or her body. She was only twenty-three, but she felt that her life was over; Verena remembered all the charity events she attended over the years. She loved helping children, since she couldn't have any of her own, but she longed for the company of someone who cared about her like Henry did. If only Henry wasn't her brother, then she would marry him, but she knew that wasn't right. Verena looked around the spacious room. "What am I going to do" she wondered, "It's too early to go to bed…what to do…what to do," pondered Verena. "You know what I'll pick out the clothes I'll wear tomorrow, since we will be stopping in Thebes anyways, I just might do something that will keep me occupied" stated Verena as she looked through her clothes. She grabbed fawn brown pants that she would normally use for riding, "Who's going to notice anyways," said Verna as she tried on the pair. She then took her newly bought safari hat and matched it with a cream blouse and greyish brown vest. Just for fun she put her iPhone in her pocket and looked around to see what shoes she should wear. Just as she was picking up a pair of hiking boots she heard a knock at her door. Verena walked over to the door and looked to see whom it was, it was Jacques. "Jacques what a surprise" stated Verena as she opened the door to greet Jacques, "Please come in" she welcomed as she stepped aside. "Merci, but I don't plan to stay for long" stated Jacques, "Only long enough to give you zis," responded Jacques as he handed a beautifully carved Egyptian blade. "Oh my… I'm at a loss for words," stated Verena as she held the blade still wrapped in its sheath. "It is light enough for a women to carry and small enough to be hidden any where desirable" explain Jacques. "Thank you, but may I ask why" questioned Verena. "Well when your brother mentioned a man tried to attack you. I thought that perhaps you were not armed and as you very well know, Egypt isn't the safest place at the moment. So I went through my extensive collection and thought that it won't hurt to part with one blade" smiled Jacques. "Thank you, but I can't accept such a gift. I mean it looks priceless and I would hate to either lose it or God forbid get blood on it" said Verena as she slid the blade out of its sheath. The silver six-inch blade reflected off the lighting in the room. Verena looked at the markings, they looked to be hieroglyphics, but she wasn't sure. Two small stones, sapphires appeared on either side of the handle of the blade, both glittered in the light, like little blue stars. "I would be deeply offended if I have leave with ze blade. Verena…may I call you that?" asked Jacques as he stepped closer. "Yes" answered Verena as she raised her eyes from the blade. "I don't want any harm to come to you, please take the blade keep it on your person at all times" said Jacques as he stepped even closer. There was only a foot in between Verena and Jacques. Before Verena could reply Jacques gently placed a kiss on her lips and then closed the distance, but Jacques quickly backed away when the door to Henry's room opened. There was an awkward silence and then Jacques said, "Take ze blade and always keep it on your person" as he left the room. Verena looked at the closed door, "What had just happened" thought Verena as she placed the sheath back on and slid the blade into her hiking boots. "This feels weird," said Verena as she looked into the mirror. "What feels weird?" asked Henry "Oh! who are you" played Henry as he looked at his sister. "Whom do you think?" asked Verena as she turned to face him. "Nice, what did you do with my sister though" smiled Henry. "You know what I did, I left her in Switzerland" laughed Verena. "Nice, so what feels weird" asked Henry. "Oh nothing, I guess these clothes" lied Verena not wanting to tell Henry what Jacques did. "Ok then, I'm going to the lounge, some of the boys are playing a poker game so I guess I'll go and lose some money" smiled Henry. "Okay but don't lose every thing," laughed Verena as she watched her brother leave. As soon as he left, Verena scolded her self. "Why didn't you tell him" "Cause you haven't had a man touch you, much less kiss you in like forever" snickered a voice in back of her head. Verena shook her head and looked outside the window. The moon outside was almost full outside; suddenly she heard a sound coming from Henry's room. Verena grabbed the gun, "this is the second time I'm playing James Bond" growled Verena as she opened side door.

When Verena opened door that led into Henry's room, she looked around. Nothing seemed to be out of place, but then she saw the curtains, they were swaying like belly dancers in the cool breeze. Verena shivered as she walked to the windows, seeing nothing she closed the curtains. Just then a hand came over Verena's mouth. She screamed into the hand, as man grabbed her from behind. With the gun still in hand she tired to fire, but another man came forward as he tried to grab the gun from Verena's hand. Verena struggled to get out of the situation, when she felt that she couldn't hold on to the gun much longer, she quickly pressed the trigger. The weapon fired, the man in front of Verena gave a silent signal and the man in behind Verena loosened his grip. As soon as Verena felt his grip loosen she tried to run only to have sudden pain then darkness surround her.

Lotus looked around the camp, they had traveled all day long; she wondered when they would reach next settlement, she hoped it was soon. The cat that Lotus found had taken a liking to her, the cat didn't smell too bad after, it washed its self. It was rather interesting Lotus thought, it seemed the cat was able to understand her and the interesting marking on it's chest made Lotus wonder what if meant. Lotus noticed the cat looking at Ramses sadly, he was still unconscious from the beating, and Lotus felt sorry, for the whip was meant for her. She should have been paying more attention when serving Abdulla then daydreaming, which was a really bad habit for her, but instead she tripped on the oriental rug and poured the streaming hot coffee right into Abdulla's lap. "I did deserve that beating, you know Cat. Ramses didn't have to take my punishment," admitted Lotus as she talked to the cat. The cat seemed to be saying "Really!" "Don't looked at me like that, its true Ramses shouldn't have been hurt" cried Lotus as a stray tear fell. "It's Ramses' nature to be protecting of the weak, for those who can't defend themselves. True in his past life he had many people whipped, but none of them were a child" said a voice in Lotus's head. She looked up at the cat sitting beside her and for a moment, Lotus thought she saw the cat smile.

Verena slowly woke up, her head throbbing. "Where am I" wondered Verena as she tried to stand up only to find out that her feet where tired as well as her hands. She started to panic as she struggled against the coarse rope, only to have it dig into her skin deeper. Just as Verena was trying to wrestle herself out of binding rope a man walked into the tent that Verena was being held captive in. She froze it was the same man from the boat, the same man with the moon shaped scar. "My lady" responded the man in Arabic. Verena looked at him for moment than replied in Arabic, "Where am I, why did you kidnap me". "My, the lady does ask a lot of questions, doesn't she Sanos?" chuckled a new voice from a corner. Verena adjusted herself so she could see the new voice. It was an older man with greying hair at the sides of his forehead. "What do you want with me?" ordered Verena trying to sound intimidating. Both men chuckled, as the man named Sanos came and helped Verena on to a chair. "Untie her, she isn't going to cause trouble" ordered the older man. "What do you want with me?" snapped Verena again. "Well let's see, if I choose to keep my bargain, which I will honor. You will be given to a wealthy man in Aswan. He asked for a new wife, and well Sanos picked you. I can see why he did; you have spirit not easily tamed. A young untouched spirited filly, what man wouldn't want to enjoy taming you my dear" smiled the old man. Verena paled, she had heard what happened to people who visit the deserts, and some get kidnapped and are never heard from again. "I…thought slavery had been abolished," stuttered Verena. The old man laughed quietly, "Child, depending on how you behave your husband might not use you as a slave, but yes slavery has been abolished, but however, that does not mean people still practice it. Now drink, we don't want you to die now. You see my Lady Verena; yes I know your name. We prize the three Ws, water, wealth, and women, so you don't have to fear. I have never stuck a woman…yet…" smiled the old man. Verena nodded quietly as she was handed a goblet of water, she slowly sipped. "Sanos are the horses ready, we meet Abdulla at Karnak at midnight" replied the old man. "Are you a rider, Lady Verena?" asked Sanos. Verena nodded in response. "Good we are to ride in an hour, I'll show you to your mount" stated Sanos as he beckoned Verena to follow him.

Verena followed him outside the tent. She had to pause as her eyes adjusted to the brightness and the heat of the Egyptian sun. Verena saw about thirty horses of different colors and different breeds, but the most common breed that Verena saw was the Arabians. The crescent neck, which differentiated the Arabians from the quarter horses, was easy to spot. Sanos showed Verena to a quiet young mare, the mousy brown color and sad quiet eyes seemed to look right into Verena's soul. She petted the young horse, "What is her name?" asked Verena in Arabic. Sanos looked at her, "She doesn't have one, she is a reject because she has some…deformities" paused Sanos. Verena's eyes went wide for a moment before she asked, "What kind". Sanos was silent then said, "Her color, we find it unlucky for it is a mix of colors, she hasn't had much training. Do you think you can handle her?" Verena studied Sanos for a moment than looked at the horse; "May I try her out?" asked Verena. Sanos nodded, he signaled for two men to mount their horses, in case Verena decided to make a run for it.

Verna mounted the mousy horse, when she settled herself in the saddle, at first the horse didn't do anything, but as soon as Verena gently nudged the horse to go. It seemed like the devil had spurred the horse to flee, because the young mare reared and tried to throw Verena off with all her might, but Verena having rode many horses with various levels training, knew what to do. For as soon as the horse's hooves touched the desert sand, Verena pressed her left thigh into the horse's flank and brought the rein in so that the mare had nowhere to go but turn in a circle. Verena fought with the mare for close to twenty minutes before the mare would respond to her. Both of them were breathing hard and were exhausted from fighting each other. Verena patted the young horse then dismounted, she handed the reins to an Arab standing near by, "Please get her some water" asked Verena in Arabic as she walked to Sanos, "There is a saying, a good horse has no color" she said. Sanos nodded in agreement, "I believe you won her over, she wouldn't surrender to a man, perhaps she needed a women's touch" replied Sanos as he handed over a canteen to Verena. "Maybe, but she needs more work" finished Verena before she took a deep drink of water.

Salilem watched the English woman handle the young mare; she sure had spirit, he decided. When the women had won over the horse, he was amazed. "She sure has spirit, I think Abdulla is going to have some trouble keeping her in check" said Salilem to himself. He signaled for Sanos to come, as his nephew approached he said, "She will make some a fine wife to someone, she already has proven herself a good horsewomen, but I don't think Abdulla is going to like that" "I know what you mean uncle, she has talent for a women, what is your wish?" asked Sanos as he watched his uncle. "She belongs with someone stronger then Jacques, I don't think she'll like being with him, he's going to clip her wings and for what I have seen, she does not like being clipped; so tonight when we do the transfer, I want you to go with her, just to make sure nothing happens, if you know what I mean" eyed Salilem. Sanos nodded to his uncle's meaning. "Good, order everyone to prepare, the women rides with me, and you at the lead understood"

Ramses slowly opened his eyes, the pain had only slightly subsided from his back, but when he moved pain shot through his lower back. _"Your awake"_ said Lotus as she gently lifted Ramses' head. _"Here drink, but slowly"_ instructed Lotus as she slowly poured water into Ramses' mouth. When Ramses finished drinking, he looked at Lotus then said, "_Are you hurt."_ Lotus looked sadly at him, _"I am fine…you know you didn't have to take my punishment…I deserved it"_. "_No you didn't, no child should be punished with a whip. It was not your fault…what is this, you have here?" _asked Ramses as he spotted the black cat. _"Oh! I found her in the manure pile, she must have been hunting or something…"_ said Lotus as she held up the cat so that Ramses could see better. The first thing Ramses saw was the white ankh on the black fur. Ramses' eyes went wide and his heart started to swell with hope. _"The gods…they heard me"_ he exclaimed as he held the cat and then bowed his head, _ "Great goddess Bastet, thank you for hearing my prayer" _stated Ramses. "_Bastet, who is that?" _asked Lotus. _"Bastet is the cat goddess of protection, little one,"_ explained Ramses. _"Oh I see, so what is she doing here?" _wondered Lotus. _"I'm here to protect Ramses, my child, but I came too late unfortunately, but I will remain here until we get you Lord Ramses back to the after life" _stated the cat to both Ramses and Lotus. Lotus's eyes went wide, "_Did the cat just talk?"_ stammered Lotus. "_Have no fear, only you and Ramses can hear me,"_ replied Bastet as she smiled at Lotus. Lotus fainted,_ "why do they always do that" _wondered Bastet as she shook her head. _"Goddess, may I ask you a question?"_ wondered Ramses. "_Not now pharaoh, tonight we reach Karnak, there I will lead you to the shrine of Isis. The goddess of magic will explain all, but rest now," _commanded Bastet. _"As you wish, goddess"_ replied Ramses as he closed his eyes.

When Ramses woke up, the sun was setting over Karnak. He slowly got up and looked at the remains of the great temple, he heart clenched in pain at the sight the ruins. He walked around, but only as far as the shackle on his right leg would let him. "_Curse these barbarians,"_ cursed Ramses. He wondered where the shrine of Isis was, he couldn't remember, but he had a feeling that it was down a corridor of some kind. He wished Bastet would hurry and make her appearance, he wanted to leave this modern age and go back to the underworld, but then Ramses paused, _"but then Lotus would be all alone to fight against the slave traders…wait…I will ask the goddess if she could release and watch over Lotus since she does have the power" _thought Ramses, then he nodded as it sounded like a good plan.

Lotus finished her chores with haste; she was hurrying back to Ramses with their evening supper when she noticed Bastet clawing at box, which contained rugs. _"What are you doing Bastet"_ asked Lotus as she set down the tray with very little food. _"There is something in this thing…open it please" _asked Bastet. "_Okay"_ replied Lotus as she lifted the box. There in side the box sat a falcon, Lotus was astonished, "My what do we have here…I pretty birdie" said Lotus as she reached in to touch the bird, only to have it bite her. "Ouch, bad birdie, bad birdie," cried Lotus as she clutched her bleeding figure. Bastet looked over and saw the falcon bite Lotus; her eyes became narrow slits as she attacked the bird.

_"I SAID I WAS GOING TO KILL YOU," _shouted Bastet as she pounced on the falcon. _"BASTET IT'S ME…HORUS" _squawked Horus as he tired to fly away, but was captured by Bastet since his wing was injured. Lotus looked at the two animals fighting, she then grabbed Bastet by the neck and threw the cat off the falcon. _"WHAT WAS THAT FOR," _shouted Bastet as she glared at Lotus. _"It's not nice to attack the injured, Bastet,"_ scolded Lotus with hands on hips. _"Yes, Bastet it's not nice to attack the injured,"_ taunted Horus sticking out his falcon tongue. _ "Now Bastet you go to Ramses and stay there," _ordered Lotus. _"Child do you know to whom you're speaking to" _snapped Bastet. "_Yes, I'm talking to a falcon and a cat in a dead language. How crazy do you think that is, now go to Ramses"_ snapped Lotus. "_Yes Bastet go to Ramses," _laughed Horus. "_I'm walking right behind you and that is that" _insisted Bastet. "_Suit your self, come here birdie"_ said Lotus as she picked up Horus and placed him on the edge of the tray. _"I'm a falcon not a birdie," _snapped Horus, Bastet sniggered from behind. _"Last time I checked, a falcon was a bird so shush it birdie"_ hissed Lotus as she ignored Horus's complaining.

A few minutes later they arrived where Ramses was standing, the slave traders had chained him near a pond deep within the temple. The traders had done the same with different groups of slaves and added as many men that were necessary to guard the slaves. Ramses saw Lotus approached with Bastet following behind her; he walked to meet her, that was when he saw the falcon sitting on the tray. "_Ramses can I ask you something" _said Lotus as she was within hearing range. _"Of course, little one"_ smiled Ramses. _"Are all Egyptian gods rude?"_ asked Lotus. Ramses was taken aback, "_Why do you ask," _said Ramses with confusion. "_Because, this falcon says his name is Horus and that he is a falcon, but not a birdie. When everyone knows that falcons are birds,"_ explained Lotus as she handed over the tray. _"That is because I'm a GOD for crying out loud,"_ screeched Horus. Ramses was stunned; another god had made his presence known. Ramses bowed his head for the second time that day, "_Lord Horus, it is truly an honor and to have the presence of both a god and goddess…I'm rendered speechless"_ honored Ramses. "_I'm not…I think I'm going crazy" _said Lotus as she took her share of the meal and left Ramses to his privacy.

"_What happened to your wing, my Lord,"_ asked Ramses noticing the damaged wing. _"Blame Bastet, she attacked me,"_ stated Horus as he glared at Bastet. Bastet stuck out her tongue, "_I think I'm going to go and give Lotus some company. My Lord Ramses be ready at midnight I will take you to the shrine of Isis then"_ stated Bastet as she left to keep Lotus company. "_Good the women are gone, now we can talk,"_ snapped Horus. _"Let me tend to your wound, Lord Horus" _stated Ramses as he tore off a part from the clothes the Arabs gave him and started to wrap and splint the injured wing.

Lotus saw Ramses talk with Horus, and she also noticed Bastet come and lay down beside her. Lotus looked back to where Ramses was and then a stray tear slid down and fall into the warm sand. "_Lotus don't cry Ramses needs to go back to his own time. He doesn't belong here in this modern age" _comforted Bastet as she rubbed her back against Lotus's leg. Lotus ignored the cat goddess and turned away. Bastet looked at the child then back at Ramses, she knew what she said was true. Ramses needed to go back to the underworld. She hoped that Horus found the Heart of the Nile or if not at least some way to get Ramses back. Bastet saw that Horus and Ramses were finished talking so she wondered back over to the men and left Lotus with her own thoughts.

© 2012 D.V.L.H


	8. Chapter 6

Verena was starving and thirsty, she was afraid to ask for anything to eat so she just let her stomach keep on growling. She was practically falling asleep on the horse she was riding. The Salilem Caravan was nearing the temple of Karnak, Sanos checked the time on his watch, the old watch read 11:20 pm.

"We are close, uncle, are you sure you want me go watch the English women" asked Sanos.

"Yes I want you to watch her and maybe that Egyptian too. You know the one Abdulla claims is an ancient, Sanos you don't know Abdulla like I know. He does not care of the merchandise and I know that this women is going to give him trouble so you are to make sure no harm comes to her, once she is in Maline's care, then you may return to us. You know the channels in which to contact us," explained Salilem.

"I understand, uncle. What about the horse she rides," asked Sanos.

"Give it to her we have no use for the mare, besides the mare seems to like her and vise versa" came the reply.

"As you wish, uncle" replied Sanos as he held his horse back, so he could fall in behind.

Verena decided to call the horse Gemstone, because she seemed to be a gem of a horse, even though there was lots of work to do with her. Verena saw that the moon was full; she wondered what Henry was doing to get her back. That's when Verena remembered something,

"My phone" she whispered as she placed a hand where her iPhone was located it was still there.

"I wonder if I got service…wait it will be stupid if I try and do something now…I will wait until we stop and rest somewhere," said Verena to herself as she acted like nothing happened.

"I wonder if I still have that dagger too, now that I think about it," thought Verena as she saw the outlines of what looked like some sort of a temple.

She saw some glowing orange lights like looked like fires; Verena then heard the thunder of hooves as the phantom like riders came towards them.

"Bring the women, Sanos" came an order. A few moments later Sanos made his appearance and ordered Verena to follow him, "Come with me". Verena ordered her horse to move.

"_Lord Ramses, Lord Ramses wake up,"_ purred Bastet.

"_Huh, wha…Goddess Bastet what is it?" _asked Ramses as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"_It is time my lord, Isis is waiting"_ replied Horus as he hopped over.

"_I see, but what about the shackles?" _asked Ramses.

"_Let me take care of that,"_ said Bastet as she chanted a spell and released Ramses. _"Thank you goddess"_ thanked Ramses as he bowed his head in thanks.

"_Don't mention it, now follow me and keep up we don't have a long time"_ said Bastet as she led the way through the temple.

Ramses picked up Horus and then looked quickly at Lotus. He then left a message for her in the sand. He wrote the message in hieroglyphics with the hopes that she could read them. When he finished, he said good-bye to the child and then ran to catch up to Bastet.

When he caught up to Bastet, the cat led him down three more corridors and then after what seemed forever she brought him to what remained of the shrine of Isis. As soon as Ramses crossed the threshold of the shrine, a vision of the goddess Isis appeared before him. Ramses placed Horus down and went to his knees.

"_Great Goddess, thank you for coming to my aid in sending your son Horus and Bastet to me. How can I ever repay you?"_ praised Ramses.

"_Lord Ramses, please do not praise me yet, these gods have come on their own whim. But I come with bad news my Lord Ramses" _started Isis.

"_What can you mean?"_ said Ramses as he looked at the goddess of magic.

"_Ramses you must understand that you are not being punished, but you were the unfortunate soul chosen to be placed into this modern age. Seth the lord of destruction took your soul and had it sent to this time. However, Osiris and myself as well as all the other gods have heard your plait. We are trying very hard to bring you back, but we need your help Ramses. We need the Heart of the Nile to assist you to bring you back. Do you remember where you hid it"_ asked Isis.

Ramses looked at the goddess then bowed his head,

"_I can't remember, I have tried but I can't remember anything from my past life" _cried Ramses.

"_Don't worry, you will remember them, but until then I give you a gift Ramses one that Thoth has made but I delivered, and that is the gift of speech and understanding" _gifted Isis as she blew some sort of dust into Ramses' face.

"_Now Ramses you can understand the language of those around you, and don't worry Bastet will make sure you are protected. Take care Ramses, Horus come, its time you returned" _beckoned Isis as Horus flew to his mother.

"_Remember Ramses, as soon as you find your memories and the Heart you must return to your tomb, then hopefully you can return to the afterlife" _said Isis as the vision disappeared.

Ramses stood on his knees and slammed the once marble floor with his fists.

"_Ramses we must return before the men do" _stated Bastet as she gently nudged Ramses hips. Ramses slowly stood up and followed Bastet out of the niche.

"Are you sure Abdulla you have an ancient?" asked Salilem.

"Yes I am sure, my old friend look there are the things we have found on him," said Abdulla as he showed Salilem

Ramses things. Salilem looked at the items, the gold sandals were defiantly the style the Egyptians wore and the kilt with its gold belt also signified status. They looked crisp and clean like they had just been washed.

"You just might have the real deal," said Salilem after a while,

"But I suggest you give them back to him…you are going to do that right?" asked Salilem.

"Why would I do that? These are priceless, a museum or collector will pay handsomely for them?" stated Abdulla.

"Yes very true, but if he is a pharaoh like you believe then he has a right to his things," reasoned Salilem. Abdulla looked at him with anger. Sanos walked into the tent,

"Uncle where do you want the woman placed."

"You would have to ask Abdulla, she is not in his care," stated Salilem causally. Abdulla looked over at Sanos,

"I'll show you where I want her, come Salilem I want you to see the Egyptian," stated Abdulla as he stood up and walked out of the tent.

Verena struggled against the men that were holding her, it was close to an hour before Salilem disappeared into a near by tent, then reappeared with an older looking man. The new man approached, Verena and started assessing her like a horse for sale.

"She'll breed strong sons, that'll bring her price up. I have to say, Salilem your men out did themselves. Is she still intact?"

"Still a young filly, no stallion has touched her…yet," replied Salilem.

"Good, put her with the other female slaves" ordered the new man.

"Master, we are full with both female and male slaves sir. The only one that is free is the one holding the Egyptian," explained one of the men holding Verena. "Well I guess for one night it won't hurt, chain her to the Egyptian" ordered the man.

"Yes master."

With a heavy heart, Ramses put the shackle back on his leg and closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Ramses had just started to fall into a deep sleep when he heard a noise.

"I SAID LET ME GO!" Ramses woke up and looked around for the voice.

He was startled that he was able to understand what was being said.

"It must be the gift Isis gave. It really works," said Ramses to himself.

As he still looked for the sound, he saw some figures coming closer to where he and Lotus were placed. That was when he saw a woman being brought, the woman looked rather odd, her clothes to Ramses looked different.

"That women must be hot in all those layers," thought Ramses. "BE QUEIT," shouted Abdulla,

"Chain her up with him and let's go drink some more" ordered Abdulla

"And tie her hands and gag her while your at it I want some peace and quiet tonight" shouted Abdulla as he went over to talk to two other men that were different.

Ramses looked at the other men and wondered if they too were slave traders. He watched at the woman get chained up to him and Lotus. Taking out the fact that she was different looking her coloring was sure exotic looking. Her skin was pale like the full moon and her hair was a golden brown. Ramses had never seen that color before.

As the men left, Ramses saw that the woman was struggling wanting to find out more about this strange new age he slowly got up. Verena noticed the man they had chained her to, his dark bronze like skin reminded her of those Italians in the Mediterranean she met last summer, the man's hawk like eyes seemed to stare into her very soul in made Verena scold herself for not trying to escape.

"What is your name?" asked the man slowly like he was unsure of what he was saying. Verena couldn't understand him.

The man came closer and untied the gag, Verena tried to get the taste of the rag out of her mouth. When the taste left Verna's mouth she raised her eyes and saw the man giving her a once over.

"I'm not a broodmare if that's what you are looking for" glared Verna as she started to feel around for her iPhone, finding she unlocked it and started scrolling for Henry's number.

"What's that?" asked the man looking curiosity at the device in the woman's hand.

Verena looked up and said,

"What you never seen a cell phone before"

"What is a cell phone?" asked the man

Verena shook her head then replied,

"Don't you know what a phone? Like to communicate with…phone you know ring ring" as she made a phone with her fingers and placing it to her ear.

"You mean like messengers, hawks and such?" asked the man

"Yea, more like snail mail or better yet camel mail," snapped Verena as she noticed that the service on her phone was cutting out.

"What is snail mail?" asked the man

Verena shook her head furiously,

"Who the hell are you? What are you some freaking ancient pharaoh?" said Verena with sarcasm

"My name is Ramses, Son of Horus, Son of Osiris, King of Upper and Lower Egypt, and to your second question I believe I already have answered that. And I demand respect" growled Ramses finally understanding what the inferior woman was talking about.

"Yea, hump, right and I'm Queen Nefertiti and Cleopatra…FINALLY!" shouted Verena as she pressed the call button…

Verena listened to the ringing tone finally Henry's sleepy voice said,

"Whooo is this," yawned Henry

"HENRY" shrieked Verena quietly

"VEE" said a now wide-awake Henry

"Where are you, what happened" questioned Henry

"I'm at Karnak, some modern day slave traders captured me…umm yea I am not the only one" replied Verena as she noticed Ramses wake up a small child that also chained to them. Verena listened some more and then replied after awhile.

"Okay I will see if I can get away…don't worry about me. I will call ok" smiled Verena as she disconnected the call and looked around.

Ramses looked at the woman and thought that she was stupid, he had woken up Lotus because tonight was the night that he was going to get away from the slave traders and he was going to bring Lotus with him. Ramses saw Bastet leaning against a pillar, he signaled her over. When she approached Ramses told her what he was planning, she agreed to release him as long as he took the woman with him. He found it bizarre that Bastet would want him to take the annoying women with him.

Verena noticed Ramses and the young girl talking to a black cat that had wandered in. But the next thing she saw startled her, Ramses and the young girl were free from the shackles, and when Verena thought she seen it all the cat turned her attention towards Verena and it was like the cat saw right into Verena's very soul. When the cat approached Verena, she attempted to shrink away, but only to be freed from the shackles as well. She saw Ramses and the girl approach.

"You know…I never did catch your name" smirked Ramses seeing the fear in Verena's eyes

"V-V-Verena…Lady Verena Hertz" stammered Verena

"Lady" scoffed Ramses and he turned his back

"Are you a real Lady?" asked the girl

Verena relaxed as she looked into the girl's deep innocent brown eyes.

"Yes, both my parents are…were a lord and lady," answered Verena as she looked at Ramses who's mocking eyes were laughing at her.

"That's cool, my name is Lotus and that's Ramses…he's an ancient" smiled the girl happily

"Is that so..." said Verena slowly

"Come on we are running away and you have to come with us, because Bastet wanted you to come with us," explained the girl as she took a hold of Verena's hand and dragged her towards Ramses.

"Bastet and in the cat goddess…that was Bastet…I think I'm gonna faint" said Verena as she collapsed into Ramses' arms.

"She acts like she never seen a goddess before" stated Ramses as he placed Verena down.

"Well she's like everyone else I guess, but I can't believe she is a lady…a real lady" smiled Lotus like a kid in a candy store

Ramses shook his head and he threw the remaining water on Verena. Verena startled awake and saw Ramses looming over her with an out stretched hand.

"No thanks, I can get up myself," said Verena as she stood up, but then stopped and smelled the air. She looked around and saw smoke, then the sounds of panicking horses. The last thing she saw was flames licking the slave tents.

"I think it's time to leave," said Lotus as she tugged on both Verena and Ramses' arms

"Into the Nile" shouted Ramses

"THE NILE, WITH THE CROCKODIELES" shouted Verena as she faced Ramses, she saw a smirk flash across his face, but before she could argue further. Ramses grabbed Verena and threw her over his shoulder and ran for the banks of the Nile where Lotus was waiting.

"YOUR NOT GETTING ME IN THERE" shouted Verena

"Too late" grinned Ramses as he threw Verena into the Nile

"YOU…"

**Note from Me!**

**What do you think Verena is going to do lol? **

7


End file.
